1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system power adapters, and more particularly to an information handling system multi-axis power adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically operate on direct current (DC) power. Desktop, server and other “stationary” information handling systems typically have an integrated power adapter that adapts alternating current (AC) power received from a power plug put into a wall socket into DC power. Portable information handling systems do not typically integrate a power adapter, but rather tend to use external “brick” power adapters. Generally, portable information handling systems are designed to run free of cables and wires, such as power wires and plugs that accept power from a wall socket. Thus, portable information handling systems typically integrate rechargeable batteries that provide power during normal operations. When the charge is low, an end user plugs an external power adapter into a wall socket and the external power adapter converts AC power into DC power that recharges the battery and runs the portable information handling system. The external power adapter plugs into a power port of the portable information handling system so that an end user may remove the power adapter when operating on the system battery. Using an external brick power adapter instead of an integrated power adapter reduces the system size to provide improved mobility when operating off battery power.
One difficulty with the use of external power adapters is that power lines are generally needed to connect the power adapter to the information handling system and the wall socket. Power lines are often inconvenient to store and awkward to use. A power adapter accessory known as a “duck head” provides end users with greater convenience by attaching a wall socket plug to power adapter so that a cable is not needed between the power adapter and the wall socket. In some instances the duck head is integrated in the power brick and rotates as wall socket plug between retracted and extended positions so that the brick consumes less space when not in use by retracting the plug. In some instances, the duck head couples and decouples from the brick so that an end user can use a power cable instead of the duck head, thus providing a greater total length of cable between the wall socket and portable information handling system.
Although a duck head adapter provides convenience to end users of portable information handling systems by removing a cable between the adapter and power socket, the extension of the power plug from a position close to the power adapter does introduce difficulty in some situations. For example, the body of the power adapter sometimes interferes with objects near a wall socket when the plug extends from the duck head adapter. If an end user wants to plug a power adapter duck head into a power strip, the power adapter often covers other sockets so that the end user cannot use all of the sockets of the power strip. Generally, if the duck head adapter plug will not fit into the power socket, the user must find another socket or attach a power cable that provides distance between the power adapter and the wall socket.